Memories
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A story of snapshots through the life from childhood to adult life of JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Jordan. JJ/Em, Garcia/Jordan. Varying Ratings.
1. Start, Middle, And Now

"Jordan come on." Emily laughed sitting on the tabletop next to where Jordan wrote. "Time to put the notebook down and come have fun." She grinned at the younger girl and Jordan nodded.

"All right what's up for tonight?" Jordan asked looking between Emily and JJ.

"Pen is planning on meeting us at my house to watch Children of the Corn." JJ giggled as Emily pulled her against her.

"Again?" Jordan laughed.

"It's a good movie!" JJ defended.

"Yeah a good movie that we've seen over 20 times." Jordan laughed.

"Well we need to go." Emily smiled at JJ.

"Right, I'll meet you there then I have to stop off at home."

"Ok, hurry though." JJ smiled as Jordan took off on foot to her house.

"Mom, I'm home." Jordan yelled as she walked in but when there was no answer she shrugged it off and grabbed a note pad to leave her family a notice of her whereabouts. She quickly wrote she'll be at JJ's till morning and found a magnet to hang it on the garage door for her parents. As she opened the door to walk out she came face to face with her father.

"I'm going to JJ's ok?" Jordan asked without making eye contact.

"I want you home tonight."

"Alright." Jordan sighed disappointed.

"Drop the attitude I let you do so much and you never thank me. Never like it." He yelled at her. Jordan stepped back in the house closing the door before facing her father.

"I know."

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"I'm just moving toward the kitchen I'm not leaving." She reassured and stopped moving anyway.

"You know what get out!" He pushed Jordan to the door and slammed it behind her. Jordan sighed and walked down the road to JJ's house.

"Learn to let yourself in." JJ's mother said smiling at Jordan. "You three are here enough to do so, your family."

"Hi Ms. Jareau." Jordan smiled back walking in. "Emily already here?"

"Does she ever leave?" JJ's mom rolled her eyes.

"Good point." Jordan laughed and headed up stairs to JJ's room.

"Eric stop you'll get her all wound up." JJ complained as her brother continued to poke Emily's arm waiting for her to actually hit him.

"She won't." Eric protested and Emily launched at him.

"Emily!" JJ yelled and laughed seeing Eric trapped tightly under Emily who had her arm wrapped around his neck and was pulling on his ear.

"Hey Jordan." Garcia greeted her warmly.

"Hey Pen!" Jordan smiled at her. "What'd I miss?"

"Well Eric poked at Emily till she jumped him and we all agreed that we should get candy corn for the movie."

"Children of the corn and candy corn how fitting." Jordan smiled taking a seat next to Garcia.

"Ok, Eric leave." Emily said pushing off the boy. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

"Thank you." JJ grinned and kissed Emily.

"Any time. So now, on to the movie!" Emily smiled and laid on the bed pulling JJ down on top of her.

"Why do I get the feeling we'll be the only one watching it?" Jordan leaned over and asked Garcia.

"Because we will be the only ones watching."

x-x-x

"Emily! I got into the University of Pittsburgh!" JJ jumped up and down and into Emily's arms.

"Congratz Jay!" Emily smiled and kissed JJ swung her around.

"Where'd you get in?"

"Yale." Emily said quietly.

"Yale!" JJ squealed "Emily that's great!"

"Hey you two what's up?" Garcia smiled as she walked up to her two excited friends.

"We just got our college apps back!" JJ grinned. "I'm going to University of Pittsburgh! And Emily's going to Yale!"

"Guys that's great! I got into Caltech!"

"O no! So now you're going to be even better with computers?" Emily laughed.

"Yup!" Garcia smiled and hugged JJ and Emily. "I wonder what Jordan got into."

"Me? I got into U of M." Jordan smiled walking up she joined in hugging them all. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok." JJ smiled breaking away from the big hug only to have Emily wrap her arms around her.

"This is great! We all got into really good schools."

"Wait!" JJ gasped. "We all got into really good school, all across the country from each other."

"We'll stay in contact." Jordan nodded. "We love each other too much not to."

x-x-x

8 years later.

"Agent Jaraeu I'd like you to meet our newest member, Penelope Garcia." JJ turned around and ran over to Garcia.

"Penny!"

"JAY!" Garcia hugged her long lost friend. "It's been too long."

"Oh I know."

"Have you heard from Emily, recently? Are you two still together?" Garcia grinned.

"Technically yes, but I haven't heard from her in a few months… Her mom got transferred again a few years ago…"

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry." Garcia hugged JJ again.

"It's ok. What about you and Jordan? Hooking up right before going our separate ways. Scandalous!" JJ laughed.

"Jay, I haven't talked to her since my parents died."

"Pen! When did your parents die?"

"Right after school let out my freshman year, they were hit by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you."

"It's alright Jay, I had to do it myself."

"I wonder what she's been up to?"

"Knowing her? A lot." Garcia laughed.

x-x-x

Same time on the other side of the world.

"Mother! I'm done, I don't want to keep running around after you. Please, let me go home." Twenty-six year old Emily stood in-front of her mother tears streaming down her face. "Please mom, I miss JJ."

"Emily dear, you belong here with your family and a nice man to settle down with."

"Mom, I love JJ and it's killing me to be away from her. You wouldn't let me go to Pen's parents' funeral, or help Jordan when she called and needed help because her father was drinking again! Please let me go to JJ."

"I…Go." Elizabeth sighed as Emily ran out of her office and possibly out of her life.

x-x-x

A plane ticket and a few days later.

"Jordan Todd."

"Jordan you better open that door before I knock it down!" Emily grinned and Jordan threw the door open.

"Emily!" Jordan hugged her tightly. "Oh how I've missed you guys!"

"Don't get too excited just yet, I'm here to find the others."

"Well I haven't talked to them in years!" Jordan said.

"I have JJ's last known address but after that she like fell off the world."

"Same with Garcia. Oh, come in, I was just watching the news on some serial killer running lose in the Flint area."

"Oh that makes me feel so much safer."

"It should! We're in Ann Arbor, Flint is almost an hour and a half from here."

"Oh." Emily grinned sitting down on Jordan's couch. "Nice place you have…Jordan!"

"What?" Jordan came running into the room.

"Look! It's… it's!"

"JJ!" Jordan smiled, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her out of the house. "I know where she is."

x-x-x

"Man." JJ flopped down in the chair next to Garcia. "Can you believe this? One killer sparked a whole gang up roar, now they've joined together to save their city."

"Well do you feel safer with this killer or a gang member on the lose?"

"Neither."

"Good point."

"I guess though it's good that they are joining together to protect the women of the city." JJ sighed closing her eyes. "They just need to stop killing the wrong people." She chuckled lightly.

"Very true."

"JJ, Garcia. You have a visitor…or two actually." Morgan said sticking his head in the door.

"Make them come back." JJ huffed.

"Oh I wouldn't be saying that if I was you." Emily smiled. JJ's eyes shot open and she stared at Emily.

"Dear god, tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Oh your not." Jordan stepped in behind Emily. JJ jumped up and ran to Emily jumping in her arms.

"I missed you so much!" JJ kissed her. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Hi Garcia." Jordan smiled.

"Come here you!" Garcia grinned and Jordan went over to her. Garcia stood up and kissed Jordan. "God I've missed you so much too."

"Well if it wasn't for Emily sitting on my couch to see her goddess of hotness on the TV I'd never be here." Jordan smiled.

"Thank you Emily."

"Oh, no problem Garcia." Emily said between kisses.

"I have a place in Ann Arbor if you guys want to catch up…" Jordan smiled.

"We need to check with our boss…"

"Already done." Emily smiled. "Plus, welcome your two newest members."

"No!" JJ laughed. "Really?"

"Yuppers." Jordan smiled.

x-x-x

"So here comes JJ out of no where gun drawn and she yells at the top of her lungs to drop the gun. Morgan turns around drops the gun and JJ flushes looking at him, she was two seconds too late Morgan already had the unsub and now feared JJ was going to shoot him." Garcia explained to them as Emily held JJ tightly against her and Jordan leaned slightly into Garcia.

"I missed a lot didn't I?"

"Just a bit." JJ smiled. "But that's ok, we have our whole lives to make up for it."

"That's good."

"Hush it's starting!" Jordan whined as the orange sun peaked over the clouds on the TV.

"Oh come on its not like we haven't seen it a million times." Emily said.

"No! Hush it's the new one!"

"Jordan…there's always a new one."

"But this one is children of the corn: 666: Isaac's return!" Jordan exclaimed throwing a pillow at JJ.

"That it is." Garcia laughed.

"New movies same old friends." Emily laughed, kissing JJ again.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be the only ones watching this?" Jordan leaned over and asked Garcia.

"Because you are." Emily said laughing.

x-x-x

Jordan smiled at Garcia holding her hand as Emily waited patiently for JJ to appear at the end of the isle.

"Look at Hotch, sweating like a pig." Garcia smiled.

"Well two of his agents are getting married."

"And two weeks later two more will be getting married." Garcia grinned squeezing Jordan's hand.

"I can hear you, ya know." Hotch leaned forward to tell them.

"Hush you three." Emily scolded from her spot at the alter.

"Sorry." The girls blushed.

x-x-x

"So was it just the idea of getting back to what you wanted to be or?"

"If I couldn't get back to what I was before everything then I wanted to be something better than I was."

"So what is it?"

"Better than what I use to be."

"You ever want to explain what happened? You know when we were younger?"

"Pen." Jordan warned.

"Alright. Alright."

"Hey you two, what are you doing over here sitting all alone?" JJ sat down next to her two best friends.

"Just talking about how amazing you two are together." Garcia smiled. "Aw Jordan look at our babies all grown up and married."

"Aw you two are no less grown up than us." Emily said kissing JJ's neck. "Come on kido, Mom wants to talk to us again before we get to lost among others."

"Hmm…I could think of a few other things I'd like to do." JJ grinned.

"Oh gezz, you two." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, just wait till you get married, then you have no room to speak."

"I know, I know."

"JJ hurry mom looks like she's ready to come over here!" Emily said pulling at JJ's hand like a little kid. JJ smiled and kissed Garcia's and Jordan's foreheads.

"I just wanted to make sure I said thank you, and I love you both."

"We know." Jordan smiled. "Now go." JJ took Emily's hand and they walked over to JJ's mother.

"Mom."

"JJ, Emily… Come with me." JJ and Emily exchanged looks and followed JJ's mother out of the hall and into the kitchen. "Emily, I've known you for 30 years, two weeks after you were born actually. I know I've told you already that I'm behind both of you both your lives. Just I wanted both of you to know, I love you, and I wanted you to have this." She handed over a small box sitting on the counter. JJ looked at the box and opened it up. Laying inside was a scrapbook with Emily's and JJ's wedding photo on the front. "I started this when you were very little JJ." She smiled. "I'm just glad that I was right with your soul mate." Emily looked at JJ holding the book as JJ flipped the pages. The first few were a young JJ and Emily. Then Jordan and Garcia showed up around their late toddler years. The first days of school, 2nd grade rock quarry trip, 3rd grade zoo trip with JJ, Emily, Jordan and Garcia sitting next to a wolf with it's trainer, the 4th grade overnight museum trip. The girls sharing a tent at the weeklong fifth grade camp, Emily and JJ hanging off the top bunk as Garcia and Jordan shared the bottom. The 9th grade rock quarry trip (same as the 2nd grade one but this time it was over night). The 11th grade trip to Europe in which the girls took off on their own, finding better ways to spend their time without the class. Graduation…and leaving for college.

"I kept all the pictures and noticed a pattern." She smiled as JJ flipped the next page. On the light brown paper brightly colored flowers swirled around. Pictures of Emily holding JJ at 9th grade homecoming, JJ watching Emily from across a room as JJ's older brother got married, JJ and Emily curled up when they we're 15 sleeping after a girls night in. JJ looked up at her mom tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." JJ smiled, hugging her mom.

"I have one for Jordan and Garcia to give to them in a few weeks, but I thought I'd give it to you two to add more memories."

"We will." Emily smiled wrapping her arms around JJ's waist. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us."

x-x-x

a/n: This is to tide you over while I work long and hard on my other stories. It's older, like two years ago, which is actually important to know in a few of the stories I'll warn you again when they pop up. Do tell me what you think I'd love to know.


	2. Museum Trip

A/n: The stories will be out of order so I'll try to remember to put up an age, or grade or year or something. Here they are in 4th grade.

x-x-x

"Jordan get up!" Garcia ran up the stairs into Jordan's room. "The museum trip is today!" Emily and JJ sat downstairs at the table with Jordan's father.

"Good morning Mr. Todd." Emily greeted with a smile.

"Morning Emily, decent as always."

"Thank you sir!"

"JJ how have you been?"

"Good sir, and yourself?"

"Not too shabby. Don't you go getting yourself in too much trouble on this trip now you hear?"

"Yes sir." JJ smiled.

"Emily, tell your mother I say hello will you?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on guys! Lets go!" Jordan said skipping the last two steps Garcia hot on her heels. "Bye dad!" Jordan said quickly as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Emily and JJ smiled saying their goodbyes walking hand in hand out the front door. They laughed as Jordan ran back into the house and hugged her father tightly.

"Didn't want to forget my hug." She smiled revealing her two lost front teeth.

"Be safe darling." He smiled scooting her out the door. He waved to Ms. Garcia who would drive the kids to school for the trip.

"So Emily tell us what was meeting the president like?" Jordan poked Emily as the other two waited for an answer.

"Honestly I didn't get to say anything to him and they over cooked the meat." In the front seat Ms. Garcia laughed as the girls kept talking. "Plus I couldn't stop thinking of this trip! I can't wait our first real field trip without our parents!"

"Watch it Prentiss! I might start to think you're up to something."

"Me? Never!" Emily laughed.

"Alright girls, off you go, if you need anything you know how to get a hold of all of us." She said as the car pulled to a stop in front of the school. "Penelope dear," she waited till her daughter turned around. "Please stay safe and have a good time."

"Yes mommy."

"Stay safe babies. I love you."

"We love you too." The girls said smiling as she drove away.

"This is so awesome!" Jordan grinned.

x-x-x

"JJ….JJ…" Emily poked JJ in the side till she woke up.

"Emily what!" JJ groaned looking at her friend.

"I…I'm scared…"

"Emily," JJ sighed and pulled her covers back to let Emily snuggle in with her. "What's scaring you?"

"The thunderstorm."

"Oh." JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily. "When I was younger my mommy told me that thunderstorms were just angles bowling. It's nothing to worry about." Emily nodded still not convinced. They sat there huddled together when the next thunder sounded Emily flinched and started to shake. "Shh. It's ok I'm right here." JJ said calmly holding Emily tightly.

"Jay…" Garcia walked over to JJ's bed and shook her friend's shoulders.

"Hey Pen…are you scared too?" When Garcia nodded JJ smiled and scooted toward Emily more trying to make room for Garcia. "Here, Emily I'm going to get up really quick, Garcia is going to stay with you ok?" Emily nodded and JJ crawled out of bed and over to the bunk where Garcia and Jordan were suppose to be asleep. JJ looked up at the top bunk to find Jordan shaking and crying.

"Jordan…come here, help me push the two beds together ok?" Jordan looked at JJ who smiled and took her hand. "I'm right here." She helped Jordan down and together they pushed the beds together. JJ and Jordan crawled up next to Garcia and Emily again.

"There, now we can all sleep together." JJ smiled. Soon the girls were all sound asleep.


	3. First Kiss

Age/Grade: 13/7th grade

Garcia pushed Emily off her bed and onto the floor forcing her to land on a sleeping JJ.

"Hey!" JJ said pushing at Emily.

"Sorry Jay." Emily said scrambling to get off her smaller friend. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"It's ok you can keep me warm." Emily blushed and moved to lie next to JJ.

"JJ… do you think they're asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…ok." Emily said staring at the ceiling. "JJ…"

"Hmm?" JJ was stopped by Emily's lips brushing hers ever so slightly. JJ's whole body went ridge.

"JJ… o no…" Emily started to move trying to get away from JJ but couldn't. Then JJ pulled Emily down and kissed her again. After a minute they broke apart panting lightly.

"Emily…I've never kissed any one."

"Neither have I."

"I like kissing you…"

"And I like kissing you." Emily smiled.

"Go to sleep." JJ said holding Emily close to her.


	4. Missing

Grade: 10

x-x-x

JJ looked around the room taking a seat next to Jordan and Garcia.

"No Emily today?"

"Nope." Garcia said. "She didn't sound so good last night, really hoarse voice."

"Oh…ok." JJ sighed and started taking notes on the pros and cons of the Pythagorean theorem.

x-x-x

JJ sighed taking a seat next to Jordan.

"So tomorrow you going to ditch me too?"

"No, Garcia has a doctor appointment today." Jordan smiled.

"Oh, yeah I knew that, I just want to know what's going on with Emily she's never absent."

x-x-x

"JJ let it be she's fine." Garcia huffed as JJ kept calling Emily during lunch.

"Alright!" JJ threw the phone down and walked away.

"She's really worried."

"She'll be ok. Emily's just sick." Garcia said.

"I hope your right."

x-x-x

"It's Thursday now… what if something happened?" Jordan asked Penelope.

"I cant get through either." Garcia watched JJ as she kept her head on the table.

x-x-x

"A week without Miss. Prentiss, huh that's never happened." The teacher marked off his book continuing with roll.

x-x-x

"Anything?"

"No."

"Sorry, Jay."

x-x-x

"I'm really worried Garcia. It's been two weeks." Jordan said watching JJ sit at the table not touching her food.

"So am I but I cant find anything out."

x-x-x

JJ's mother looked at her daughter and sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Honey," She pulled some of the long blonde hair away from JJ's face as JJ kept her head on the table. "Why don't you just go over to her house?"

"I have."

"Don't go to the door." She smiled at her as JJ lifted her head. "Go." JJ stood up and ran out the door. She ran down the street and through the field that butted up with Emily's yard. She ran down the fence line and hopped it at the low point. JJ ran through the yard heading up toward the house, glad that they took walks around the yard all the time. She ran up the stairs to the deck and pulled the door open.

"Ah! Jennifer!" Marie, the cook, jumped when JJ walked in. "Scared me half to death."

"Sorry Marie."

"It's very alright Jennifer. I haven't seen you around much lately. On the other hand Emily hasn't left her room in 18 days."

"I know that's why I'm here." JJ said.

"Well she's upstairs." Marie said. "Take some food too, she hasn't eaten that I've seen in days."

"Will do." JJ smiled.

"Something other than chocolate, Jennifer." Marie scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" JJ grinned not stopping on her way up to Emily's room. She didn't bother knocking knowing Emily wouldn't answer anyway from what Marie told her. JJ looked around the large room for Emily and couldn't find her. "Em…" JJ walked over to the doors leading to the upstairs library connected to Emily's room. JJ looked around and found Emily curled up in her grandfather's chair. JJ sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Emily turned to JJ and grabbed her shirt crying into it.

"I couldn't cry, I just couldn't!" Emily sobbed.

"Emily what happened?"

"Grandpa died."

"Oh Emily." JJ held Emily close till dark set outside.

"JJ, lets go to your place." Emily said, pulling JJ to stand up. When JJ stood she wrapped Emily into a hug.

"God I love you, you worried me Emily."

"Why did I worry you?" Emily asked confused.

"It's been 18 days." Emily's eyes went wide.

"No…"

"Yeah Emily." JJ nodded. "For 18 days I didn't know if my best friend, my girlfriend, my love was even alive. You never answered your phone, you didn't answer the door, I was so worried. Eighteen days is too long." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ sighing.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just know I would've been there if you had asked me to… I would've been there had I known."

"I know."

"Just next time."

"I'll call." Emily smiled kissing JJ.


	5. Note

A/n: I hate doing these, but I have to this time. My laptop is broken, we don't know if it's for good or what, we should be getting it checked out sometime soon. If all else fails I'll be getting a new one and pulling the hard drive from my old one. Thing is all my documents for my stories are only on my laptop because I'm smart and haven't backed up since last may. I shall try to figure something out I have a bit hand written but my stories; Memories, and In Your Honor aren't gonna be touched for a while. Letters 2 might be since I haven't had anything written anyway, and White men in black suits, well that's mainly hand written with the exception of the chapter I was about to post but I can fix that I think. So if it takes me forever to post I am very sorry. Oh and back up your files it really is a good idea. Thanks. Jess


	6. Not an Angel

Grade: Freshmen in High school

JJ sighed watching the bus drive down the street. She'd have to walk back to her house and tell her mom that she missed the bus again. Today wasn't going to be her day, she just knew it, she woke up late, she didn't have time to eat and now she missed the bus. She walked down the street back to her house and up the stairs of the porch.

"Mom…I missed the bus again." JJ said sighing as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright, I'll be right down and I'll drive you, Peter's still in bed anyway and needs a ride to work." JJ's mom said as she woke Peter up. JJ sat at the table playing with the saltshaker waiting. She never noticed when her mom came down a few minutes later.

"You ok, dear?" She rubbed JJ's back a little.

"I just feel off today…"

"Something going on between one of you four?"

"No…I just…don't know something's off about today."

"Hmm…I wish I knew what to tell you."

"Yeah? It'll be ok."

"Mom! Turn the radio on!" Peter yelled from upstairs.

"What's so important Pete! Your late!"

"Just do it!" She sighed turning the radio on and up.

_Breaking news!_

_24 students expected to be killed in a horrific accident while on the way to school…the bus was said to have collided with a semi and rolled. All 24 students went to the local high school and came from the garden subdivision area._

JJ stared at the radio unable to move. Peter came running down the stairs.

"Mom! JJ's bus!"

"She was late…" their mom said as peter saw JJ sitting at the table, shaking.

"Jay!" Peter hugged her. "Oh thank god…"

"Peter! Emily! Penelope! And Jordan!" JJ started to cry.

"Mom," Peter looked up at their mom. "Can I borrow the car?"

"Go." She gave Peter the car keys and Peter helped JJ up.

"Come on." He dragged her out to the car and threw some tools in the car before peeling down the street. He followed the bus route till he found the bus and jumped out. He ran over to the bus where others stood around.

"Hey! Are the police here?"

"No!" someone yelled back at him.

"So what no one's going to help?" Peter yelled jumping to action. He ran over to the doors of the bus and tried to pry them open. With no luck he ran to the car and grabbed some tools.

"Jay…I really need your help." Peter said holding JJ's hand, when she nodded he pulled her toward the bus. Peter hoisted JJ up onto the bus which laid on its side.

"What do you want me to do?" JJ asked.

"Find an empty seat and bust the window out." Peter yelled to her.

"Peter yeah right!" JJ yelled at him angered that he had so much faith in her power.

"Here!" Peter threw a hammer up a few feet from where she stood. JJ picked it up and started down the windows till she found one with no one on either side. She immediately started to hit the window with as much force as she could muster up with the aid of the hammer.

"Remember it's just like dad showed us when we made the tree house!" Peter told JJ. JJ sighed and changed how she was sitting to throw her weight easier. When the window cracked JJ smiled and hit it a few more times before stomping it with her foot.

"Ok! In!"

"Good now I need you to crawl into the bus…here! Use this to cover the broken edges." Peter handed her his shirt. JJ nodded laying the shirt on the glass before sliding feet first into the bus.

"I'm in Peter!" JJ yelled and waited for more instructions.

"I need you to find who's hurt the worst JJ… Don't put personals…"

"I'll try." JJ said starting to go through who was hurt. "Are you ok?" she kept asking everyone as she passed, when she came to an unconscious Jake Ericson. "Peter! Jake Ericson is out cold!"

"You need to get him out here with out moving his neck or back."

"How?" JJ asked as peter looked around and someone came running up with four two by fours.

"These will work if we can get them tied." The man said. "Wife wants a new dog house, made me run out at 6 to get them…now I'm glad she did." He smiled and so did Peter.

"Anyone have rope or…something to keep these together?"

"Yeah! A tow strap?"

"Perfect!" Peter said, running with the woman to her car, they quickly wrapped the tow strap around the four boards. "Ok! JJ! Here it comes. I want to see if you can get the back door open actually!" JJ made her way to the emergency exit and pulled the handle but it wouldn't move.

"I can't!"

"Here!" A football player JJ recognized as Toby came up behind her and pulled the door handle up as hard as he could then kicked the door.

"Go Toby!" JJ smiled.

"Ok, JJ you and I are going to move Jake on the boards and into the bed of the blue pick up ok?"

"Yeah." JJ moved toward Jake but spotted Jordan. "Jordan!" JJ knelt next to Jordan, noticing the huge cut on her head.

"Hi…you missed the bus." Jordan said looking at JJ.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…help the others…"

"Jenn. I can take her out of here." Toby offered and JJ nodded.

"Please, and some of the others!"

"Alright, her then I'll start with the back and work up."

"Good!" JJ nodded before moving up to Peter.

"JJ." Peter turned to face JJ completely, "I need your head all in this…I know these are your friends. I just want you in here, all in here…"

"I know, you don't have to remind me." JJ snapped.

"Whoa…I'm not here to ridicule you, I'm here to help, just like you are."

"Shut up and get him out of here!" JJ yelled at Peter, him talking to her like this wasn't helping her at all, somewhere either on this bus or on the road were Emily and JJ, either hurt or worried. Peter rolled Jake onto his shoulder and slid the boards under him.

"Ok, help me lift him up and out of here?" JJ nodded and slowly lifted him up. She walked him with Peter out toward the back of the bus.

"Step down." A guy yelled behind her and JJ stepped down and others helped her and Peter get Jake down. JJ allowed others to take her place and pulled herself back up into the bus.

"JJ! I can't move!" JJ heard someone yell from the front of the bus, she quickly made her way through the bus to the front.

"Hey," JJ knelt next to the girl she knew to be a junior who held the swimming record for something or another. "Does anything hurt?"

"No…get me outta here JJ." She started to cry.

"Hey now," JJ thought trying to remember her name. "Erica I need you to stay calm, and hold it together, your tough. I need you to stay still, I can get you out of here."

"Ok…" Erica held her breath as JJ started moving objects around to get her free. "JJ, Emily never got on today."

"Erica I don't want you to worry about that right now."

"Neither did Pen."

"Erica, it's ok."

"JJ no. I need you to know that they didn't get on. I want you to tell Scott…from the swim team."

"No, I'll get you out of here."

"No. I know that, I need you to tell him that the day I told him Garcia was watching him…I lied."

"I'm not going to confess your lies to him for you. tell him later today at school."

"God JJ."

"Your free." JJ smiled and pulled Erica up to her. "Come on, lets get you off this death trap." JJ wrapped an arm around Erica and helped her off the bus.

"Peter, I need your help! Erica here needs to tell Scott she's a dirty rotten liar!" JJ laughed as Erica hit the back of her head.

"Scott's on the way down here to help, I just heard that he's at the Rite Aid getting some stuff."

"Gezz, smart thinking. All you grabbed were some tools!"

"JJ, shut up and get back in there!" Peter laughed taking Erica from her. JJ turned and ran back into the bus. With others help there were maybe 6 people left.

"Is anyone hurt really bad?" JJ asked, when no one said yes she started helping everyone one by one off the bus. When JJ helped the last person off the bus Emily came running up.

"JJ!" Emily wrapped her arms around JJ. "Oh thank god."

"Emily!" JJ held on to Emily holding back tears.

"Where's Jordan? Is she ok?" Emily asked. "And Garcia?"

"Jordan's ok, she should be over this way." JJ started tugging Emily over toward one of the pick ups.

"What about Garcia?"

"I don't know she never got on the bus."

"Emily!" Jordan jumped off the truck bed. "Are you ok?" Jordan ran over and hugged Emily.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Garcia?"

"No…"

"Get me to the school." Emily told the guy sitting in the truck.

"Can't ma'am."

"Sir please!" Emily huffed "I'm a Prentiss… I need to find my friend."

"Fine, get in the back, and pull the hurt with ya!" he turned the car on and Emily and JJ started pulling some others into the bed.

"Go!" Emily hit the top of the cab and sat down with JJ and Jordan leaning against her. "Please dear god let her be ok." Emily said resting her head on JJ's. Jordan grabbed her hand.

"It's Garcia, she was most likely late, and missed the bus." Jordan said looking up at Emily.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Erica said she never got on the bus."

"Good." Jordan said closing her eyes.

"Hey you have to stay awake, we have a math test remember? How am I going to pass if your asleep?" Emily smiled at Jordan and JJ nudged her in the side.

"Don't cheat."

"Did I say I cheated?"

"Nope." Jordan smiled.

"Oh shut up I know you two, one knows history the other math you sit right next to each other." JJ rolled her eyes. "I wondered why Emily's grades went up when she moved away from me."

"No, now she just pays more attention." Jordan stuck her tongue out.

"Oh sure!" JJ laughed. The truck pulled to a stop in front of the school and people were already out there helping others. Some came over and helped the new arivales get off the truck.

"Come on, lets go find Garcia." Jordan said jumping down.

"Be careful Jordan! You're still hurt." JJ warned.

"Yes mom!" Jordan laughed and headed toward the doors. Emily walked with JJ an arm around her waist.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine." JJ answered.

"Good." Emily smiled kissing JJ's cheek. They followed Jordan into the office and leaned against the counter as she asked for Garcia to be called down.

"Jordan…we were told she was taken to the hospital with some of the others." The office lady said looking concerned.

"But she never got on the bus!" JJ exclaimed, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry but we had a report that she was."

"I was one of the first respondents! She wasn't there!"

"I…the only thing I cant think of is to go to the hospital and check for yourself." She said, and that's just what JJ was going to do. JJ ran out the door with Emily and Jordan hot on her heels.

"Erica said she never got on! I didn't see her!" JJ said tears clouding her eyes.

x-x-x

When they arrived at the hospital JJ was first to the desk and asked for Penelope Garcia, the nurse nodded and pointed them in the right direction. When JJ found the room she ran inside and stopped dead in her tracks, Jordan and Emily running into her back. Garica lay hooked up to a ventilator, with I.V. tubes hanging all over.

"Can I help you miss?" a young male doctor walked in.

"Yes, what happened?" Jordan said for JJ.

"I can't tell you if you're not family."

"I'm damn close enough!" JJ said getting toe to toe with him.

"She was in the bus accident, she hit her head so hard it knocked her out, and she stopped breathing on the way in."

"O god…" Emily wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Where was she?" JJ asked.

"We're not positive but in the front seems most likely, front seat…she was one of the last we got in."

"I missed her." JJ whispered.

"No, you were scared… don't blame yourself, think of everyone you helped." Jordan said. JJ started to cry, she turned to Emily and hid her face.

"JJ…" Jordan hugged Emily and JJ. "You saved so many others."

"I didn't save Garcia! My best friend! I saved someone I didn't know before her!"

"You did what was right." Emily said tears of her own rolling down her cheeks.

"If I may…Don't grieve…don't place blame, just be here for her, she can hear you." the doctor told them before leaving them with her.

"Come on Jay." Emily said moving so she could pull up a chair next to her bed. She pulled JJ to sit on her lap, together the three of them sat in silence keeping vigil over their friend.

x-x-x

"Jay?" Emily asked opening her eyes when she felt JJ move away from her.

"I'm ok… just need to move… and food." She said and Emily stood up.

"I'll come."

"It's alright, I need some time." JJ said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Naw, I think I should come, anyway, Jordan might want some time with Garcia." Emily shook Jordan up. "Food we'll be right back." Jordan nodded resting her head back on the bed holding Penelope's hand. Emily walked over to JJ taking hold of her hand.

"Come on, lets go find some food." Emily said as they walked down the hall.

"We should've been on that bus." JJ said after a few minutes.

"I know."

"Why did we get spared?"

"We didn't get spared."

"I'm not an angel, I should've been there! I should be hurt too!" JJ said tears freely streaming down her face. Emily sighed and pulled JJ into a hug.

"If you were on that bus all those people would've had to have stayed there longer…Pen could be worse, you could be dead."

"I should've been there."

"You were there jay."

"Um…excuse me…are you from the bus accident?" an older woman asked tapping JJ's shoulder. JJ turned wiping her tears away and clearing her throat.

"Yes ma'am we were."

"My son is Jake Ericson, do you happen to know a JJ?"

"Yes ma'am that would be me." JJ said and was immediately pulled into a hug by the woman who was now sobbing.

"You saved my boy's life! The doctors say if it hadn't been for the quick work of the students, you, he'd be gone."

"I…just did what I had to."

"Thank you." the woman said brushing tears away from her eyes. "How can I ever repay you."

"No need ma'am…"

"I…You saved my boy…"

"Ma'am I don't want to sound mean, but I'm just a freshman, I don't want this to be my biggest high school memory, please, I did what I had to." JJ said a little coldly.

"I understand…but if you ever need anything, the Ericson's will always be there for you." she hugged JJ one last time and smiled at Emily. "Thank you both." She said walking away.

"See, to someone besides me you are an angel."

x-x-x

a/n: Ok so we all know, I didn't kill Garcia, I just couldn't since well that's just plain mean, and I posted her future before this part. I know I keep focusing on JJ/Emily, I'm working on Garcia/Jordan. If anyone's confused on the age, the girls are all freshmen in high school, Peter is graduated the year before. I'm not totally sure about this part so feedback is extremely wanted so I know what you guys think.


	7. Hockey

a/n: This is really old, it's from the 2009 Stanly cup playoffs, vs. the Blackhawks. So it's old. Also its based right after the last chapter so they are still in 9th grade, just cause it's based off the 09 playoffs does not mean it is 09. Thank for reading.

x-x-x

"What do you mean we don't get the game?" JJ said looking at her grandfather as if he just told her the world was ending.

"It's not on basic cable." Mr. Jareau said calmly to his young granddaughter. JJ looked at Peter.

"There's a sports bar in town."

"You're 18." Peter pointed out.

"Right so I can get in! Get ready!"

"Oh! Ok!" Peter smiled and ran upstairs to get ready. JJ glared at the basketball game once more and stomped off.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later JJ was redressed in a pair of skinny cut jeans, white button up tee and a gray halter vest. Peter was in jeans and a tee. He took her arm and they walked out to the car. Peter drove as JJ tried to find the NHL channel on the radio.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"That's too long!" JJ huffed and changed the channel again. JJ kept switching channels till she came to a song she enjoyed. "Oh Peter! It's Jesse's Girl!" JJ grinned dancing along in the car. When the song ended Peter had pulled up to a spot in front of the bar.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" JJ smiled jumping out of the car. They walked into the bar and found an open spot at one of the tables.

"May we sit here?" Peter asked of the other couple who smiled and nodded. Peter turned his seat toward the TV as JJ sat backwards in her own.

"See told you they would have it on." JJ scoffed.

"Well we do live in Pennsylvania so I didn't think they would have the Red Wings on here."

"They have to win! We need to redeem ourselves versus them!"

"That they do!" A man shouted a few seats over from them. Wings being down 3 points wasn't a good thing, especially in a play off game. Peter ordered wings and fries, and two cokes. When JJ realized later that she had a drink she quickly downed half of it, shouting for the 3 goals in 5 minutes took a lot out of you. At the end of the 2nd period JJ turned to Peter who was chewing on a wing bone.

"Peter I thought mom said you had the best etiquette of the family?"

"She did." Peter smiled.

"Well you have ranch on your nose." JJ laughed. A glint caught her eye and she looked at where it came from, she watched a girl not much older than herself walk up on the small stage in the corner.

"Hey! My name's Sarah! This is Mountain miners!" She said into a microphone. Peter turned and smiled.

"Must be the band for the night."

"Yeah." They opened with a song JJ didn't recognize Peter said something about Van Morrison, but she didn't take her eyes off the girl. The second song JJ knew to be country but couldn't place it further than it was Gretchen Wilson. She smiled and watched, singing along. They played two more songs before stopping for the 3rd period.

"Wow, chick's got major power."

"I'd say."

"I like chicks with power."

"I like…people." JJ gave a coy smile.

"Oh sure." Peter laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I won't deny it." JJ smiled taking a wing of her own.

"Oh look here they come back!" Peter said almost jumping it his seat.

"Gezz Pete don't forget you're engaged." JJ grinned.

"Wow get a load of those Wings eh?" The lead guitar player said making everyone laugh. "So because the game is going into over time we decided to play through it…" A few people made their negative opinions known making JJ laugh. "Sorry folks." He said before the rest the band took stage and started back up. JJ was torn between watching the game and watching the girl move up on stage, she finally settled and would check the game every so often. They started playing It's not my time when JJ looked back at the T.V. just in time to see Sharp drop the puck in Ozzy's net. JJ sighed and leaned forward to Peter.

"We lost."

"That's ok, we're still up two games."

"I wanted a sweep." JJ pouted and Peter laughed.

"Come on let's dance." Peter pulled JJ up and out to the fake wood floor where others were dancing. They danced for a few song's till Peter pulled JJ in close when At Last came on. Sarah sang as they danced, Peter smiled and kissed the top of JJ's head.

"Ready to head home? It's almost midnight."

"Yeah." JJ yawned and leaned on peter as they walked out waving to the band as they left. JJ grinned when Sarah waved back to them. Peter drove them back to the house as JJ fell asleep in the seat. He carefully woke her up and helped her back down to her room.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." JJ smiled at Peter.

"Any time Jay. Now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Peter smiled, JJ was already asleep before he even shut the door.


	8. Wedding

a/n: They're 18 in this one, sorry no pen or Jordan again, but Emily this time! Also if you have anything you'd want to see please feel free to say something.

x-x-x

JJ watched as Peter, her oldest brother, stood waiting for his life to end and a new one to begin. At least that's how he put it. Peter ever the humble guy asked Sam to be his wife a year and a half ago, now he stood tears in his eyes and a smile gracing his lips as Sam said her vows to him. It was a small gathering, JJ was sure there'd be more people at the reception, as they both came from large families. Peter smiled cupping Sam's cheek kissing her tenderly, JJ smiled watching them when she felt a hand close over hers. She looked down at the joined hands and up at the owner of said hand smiling widely.

"Ever think he'd actually get married?" Emily asked smiling right back.

"Married, yes. Kids, no."

"Whoa he's not there yet." JJ laughed at Emily and moved closer to her.

"Not yet, he will be sooner or later. Could you imagine their kids? I'll be screwed as an aunt every time they ask for something flashing the blue or brown eyes…"

"Just like your mom with all her kids?"

"Naw she got used to it."

"Maybe you will, too."

"Maybe." JJ looked back up at Peter and Sam. "I envy him."

"That's alright, I envy her, she's got a Jareau." Emily smiled kissing behind JJ's ear.

"You've got one."

"I do, but she's married to him."

"One day." JJ looked at Emily. "One day we will too."

"JJ, Emily hurry up we need to get over to the hall before others arrive." JJ mom pushed the two girls up and out of the pew and toward the car.

x-x-x

"You going to sit here and watch her all night Jen?" Peter sat down in the open seat next to JJ.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"She's crazy about you." He smiled. "And if it means anything to you, I like the idea of you two together." JJ looked over at him.

"Really?" He nodded. "Yeah it means a lot."

"So why are you sitting over here letting her talk with all those corporate snobs?"

"Because it's what she does."

"Well, go get her." Peter stood pulling JJ's chair out a bit, he smiled encouragingly at her. "Just go." JJ took a shaky breath and made her way over to Emily.

"Care for a dance?" JJ asked.

"With you? I'd be honored." Emily said without turning around. "Boys if you'd excuse me." Emily ducked out of the group and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. They swayed with the beat, JJ resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "JJ why are you so tense?"

"I'm not." JJ lied.

"Jay, I know you better than that."

"I don't know…I just…I've fallen for you Emily Prentiss and I don't know how I made my best friend the love of my life but I did and it scares me."

"What about it scares you?"

"You could leave me."

"I won't ever leave you."

"You say that now but what if someone else comes along?"

"Jay I've only had eyes for you for years."

"You, you're so much better than me."

"JJ," Emily sighed. "My name may hold a lot of standards but if that means I have to give you up, I'd never do it, I'd change my name and create a whole new persona. Just to stay with you. I was raised just like you, same small town, same friends, same everything, so maybe I had to learn how to talk with egotistic company big shots it doesn't mean I'm any different than you."

"I just don't feel like I'm good enough for you."

"You've been perfect for the past 18 years." Emily smiled kissing JJ. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you say we're only 18 and leaving for college in a few weeks and what if we find someone there? I'll kill you. You're it for me Jennifer Jareau. The last person I'll ever lay eyes on." JJ looked at Emily, eyes glassed over from tears; she leaned up and kissed her.

"Emily, may I cut in?" Peter asked.

"Certainly Pete. Just remember you don't getta kiss her." Emily grinned.

"I know." Peter laughed, setting his hands on JJ's hips. "Now when I said go get her I wasn't expecting you to cry. What's wrong Jenny?"

"Why me?"

"Aw, JJ." Peter hugged her. "She's head over heels for you. Who wouldn't be?"

"Pete, she's supposed to be with some shinning knight in armor."

"And you're not?"

"No… I don't know. I'm just a small town soccer player."

"You're my small town soccer player, you're the toughest girl I know and I'm honored to be your brother, I can't imagine how Emily feels to actually have you and love you."

"Peter…"

"Jen, look at her, the way she watches you, how she holds you, she lets you in."

"I'm not so sure Peter."

"Don't doubt yourself and go with your heart."

"Peter, son, let me dance with my daughter."

"Sure thing, dad." Peter smiled stepping to the side.

"Jennifer, my wonderful Jennifer." JJ's father stepped in holding his daughter close to him. "What a wonderful woman you've grown up to be."

"Daddy." JJ smiled.

"Now, I know your struggling with your feelings for Emily baby girl you need to take things by the horns and take control, don't run, both of you love each other so much. You have since you were little; you didn't realize it was something more till recent but, look at it from my standings. You could go settle down with some guy that I've only known for a few years and only see when you visit and only know what he wants me to know, or Emily this beautiful girl who I've known for your whole life and trust with my life and yours." He took a moment to think before going on. "It's up to you how you want your life to go but darling, it's not you that doesn't deserve her, you both deserve each other."

"Dad…"

"Mr. Jareau… could I please…"

"Certainly Emily." He stepped back allowing Emily to step in, he smiled and stepped up next to JJ whispering in her ear. "I love you JJ, whatever choice you make." JJ smiled and nodded resting her head against Emily's chest she sighed contently.

"So I was thinking…" Emily said quietly just loud enough for JJ to hear.

"No… Not tonight, I'm done with thinking. Ok?" JJ said looking at Emily with pleading eyes.

"Alright." Emily smiled.

"Thank you." JJ said resting her head back on Emily. "I love you Emily."

"I know Jay." Emily smiled. "I know."

x-x-x

"Look at them." Mrs. Jareau looked at her husband. "How did we not see it years ago?"

"We?"

"Yes, we!"

"Well, I don't think we wanted to."

"Are you saying you have a problem with JJ being gay?"

"No, I'm saying we didn't see a difference between friends and lovers."

x-x-x

"Can you just hold me like this all night?" JJ asked.

"For as long as you want me to." Emily said kissing the top of her head.

"Come on you two…time to go home." Sam walked over to them smiling. "You look about ready to fall asleep."

"I don't want to leave." JJ whined.

"Come on, I'll be with you." Emily cooed softly in JJ's ear giving her a slight squeeze.

"Alright." Emily helped JJ out to the car and held her as they drove back to the house.

"JJ wake up…come on we're home." Emily said, kissing JJ's forehead. Mr. Jareau came over and smiled; he picked JJ up and carried her up to her room.

"Emily," He stopped Emily before she went into JJ's room. He looked her up and down, smiled and nodded. "You take good care of my baby girl you hear?"

"With every fiber of my being sir." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." He stepped out of the way to let Emily into the room. Emily toed her shoes off and took JJ's off for her then crawled up next to her wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'll hold you for as long as you want me to Jennifer Jareau. The second you don't want me to tell me and I'll be heart-broken but gone."


	9. Fifth Grade Camp

A/N: They are in fifth grade in this chapter, so it's before they realize they like one another.

x-x-x

Emily looked over the edge of her bunk down at JJ.

"Hey JJ… you up?" Emily waited. "JJ?"

"What Emily?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again?"

"Yes…"

"I'm hungry too." Jordan said and Emily grinned.

"No I refuse to go find a midnight snack again."

"Aw please…" Emily said and JJ shook her head. "Fine Jordan and I will go alone."

"You can't." JJ said as Emily started moving.

"Watch us." Emily jumped from her bunk onto the floor, Jordan followed her out the door. JJ looked at Garcia who lay awake.

"You coming?" JJ asked.

"Fine, bye warm comfy bed." Garcia said climbing out, JJ and Garcia quickly caught up to Emily and Jordan.

"Slow down." JJ whined.

"We're hungry." Emily said looking at JJ, she smiled. "Come on, I'll carry you." Emily said and JJ jumped on Emily's back.

"Did you lose weight?" Emily asked but JJ didn't answer.

"Jennifer." Pen said.

"Maybe."

"You're eating." Emily said in a 'no nonsense' voice.

"I'm not hungry."

"Says the bag of bones."

"Oh hush up." JJ said and everyone chuckled. Emily looked at the mess hal doors.

"Guys the lights are on…"

"We shouldn't go in…"

"No I didn't walk this far for nothing." Emily said.

"Emily our tent is right over there." JJ pointed out.

"So, it's far."

"So let's go in." Jordan said opening the door.

"What the…" One of the councilors said and Emily smiled, looking at the food.

"We're hungry."

"It's not an open bar." Someone said throwing an empty pizza box out.

"Sure looks like it." Emily said, JJ flicked the back of her head.

"We need to eat… well they need to or they'll complain all night." JJ said.

"Fine grab a plate." The first councilor said and Emily set JJ back on the ground.

"What tent do you belong to?"

"One of them." Emily said putting food on two plates, one for her, one for JJ.

"Alex…Find your mom." The girl said and Emily stopped. Alex was their teacher's daughter. They couldn't let her know they were out.

"Aren't you suppose to be looking out after the kids? Yeah you're medical."

"And you're the water watcher." Jordan said.

"During the day." Said the girl.

"We'll cut you a deal…"

"Like?"

"I know the internet password…" Garcia said.

"How?" The girls looked at Garcia.

"Hacked it."

"Alright, we'll let you go for the password, and because you remind me of myself."

"Password is the horse's name."

"Wait… the horse really?"

"Yup and last week was the goat."

"Gezz ok." Alex said looking at JJ who was falling asleep. "She alright?"

"Not a night person. She's mad we woke her up." Garcia said and every chuckled.

"Yeah I know someone just like that." Alex said looking over at the other girl.

"Hey not my fault your on a noon to three am life." The other girl said.

"No but not much help are you."

"Learn to adjust better."

"Aw shut up and eat your dinner." Alex said huffing.

"Lunch, no thanks to you."

"Get the feeling we're missing something?" Jordan asked Pen.

"Nope, they're friends."

"They're more than friends." Another girl walked by.

"More?" Jordan asked shocked.

"Yeah, well at the moment they're broken up. Orders really can't have them, the way they can be, around kids."

"Wait… what?"

"But neither listened but when they don't listen but have to."

"That's horrible." Pen said as Jordan looked at her completely confused.

"Oh meet Jasmine. Our resident Harry Potter."

"Not funny the first time still not this time."

"Woah I'm so confused." Jordan said.

"Ok when I call your name raise your hand." Everyone nodded. "I'm Jene, Alex is with Grace," Alex stood up and the blonde next to Alex with wavy hair waved her hand. "Jasmine, then…" Jene looked around. "Damn it. Shannon likes to hide out, loves a good night like tonight. Oh and Anna and Shelly are around here too. The boys Justin, Jake and John opted out. Shame really woulda been nice seeing them normal."

"So Grace and Alex are?" Jordan said.

"Getting down? Yes." Jene smiled.

"Great scare the little kids, smooth Potter." Jasmine said.

"You know what just shut up."

"Just kiss her already." Emily yelled.

"What?" Both girls looked at young Emily who was getting more food.

"Kiss her, sexual tension can cut it with a knife."

"Wait."

"Gezz, if you don't you'll never know."

"Em let them be." JJ said yawning.

"Actually… you guys gotta hit bed, it's one already." Alex said.

"Aw and we have cannoning." JJ whined.

"Don't let us go with the boys." Jordan said then looked at JJ. "For an athlete you complain about exercise a lot."

"We'll see. I mean you did eat our pizza." Alex said picking up another box.

x-x-x

Emily woke up and stared at the ceiling she was tired and not happy about waking up. JJ climbed up to her bunk in the middle of the night pushing Emily against the failing. She didn't mind having JJ next to her, or being pushed against the rail, hell she didn't mind that JJ kicked and stole the covers, no she minded that with JJ next to her she couldn't sleep anymore. Not since JJ had told her she didn't trust Emily's mother. JJ had only known Elizabeth for a short while you could tally the days and it barely hit a month of them having face time, even if they knew each other all of JJ's life.

"Why aren't you sleep?"

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Why don't you like my mother?"

"Because she hurts you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, maybe not like Jordan's dad but you cry when she leaves and cry when she's back, she's never home." JJ snuggled in closer to Emily yawning.

"She's still my mother you know?"

"Yeah, but you don't like Jordan's father for hitting her do you?"

"No, but still."

"Emily I love you and she's hurt you which hurts me." JJ said and she felt Emily's arms wrap around her.

"Ok." She whispered and JJ closed her eyes, she waited till Emily's breathing evened out before falling back asleep herself.

x-x-x

"Hey you two its time to get up." Alex said shaking JJ's shoulder.

"Go away." JJ growled flipping over to face Emily. Alex laughed and stole the blankets from their bed.

"Hey!" Emily yelled and glared at Alex over JJ's shoulder.

"We let you skip breakfast for sleep, it's time to get moving."

"Did you not learn last night that this one needs to eat?" JJ said sighing.

"Alex!" Grace came running into the room. "Oh hi girls." Grace smiled waving to them.

"Hey Grace, what's up?"

"We both have two hours!" Grace smiled and Alex grinned back.

"Can you two get moving please!" Alex said taking Grace's hand they walked out.

"Do you think…"Emily said looking over at the girls.

"Yes I really do." JJ laughed crawling out of bed.

"Do we have to move?"

"Yes Emily, you do." JJ said as she got dressed, handing Emily clothes.

"Hey JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll all find that one day?"

"Find what Emily?"

"Happiness."

"Of course Emily." JJ smiled. "Maybe it'll take us awhile but we'll all find it." JJ looked up at Emily. "Why?"

"Cause I just… I'm not sure." Emily said jumping down next to JJ, she grabbed her hand. "Ready for our last day at camp?"

"Yeah." JJ smiled as they walked out of the room to find their friends.


	10. Understanding

9Th grade

x-x-x

Jordan picked up the rock she had been kicking down the street, rolling it over and over in her hands. It wasn't before long that she realized she was back home, sighing she walked up the stairs, back into the house. It turned into a regular weeknight routine, her dad would come home, grab a beer and sit on the couch criticizing her mother till she had to leave and cry. Jordan knew her mother was anything but weak, yet she didn't understand why her mother never stood up to him, Jordan did, or at least she tried. When it became too much for Jordan to handle she'd just leave, she knew she always had a place at JJ's or Emily's and especially Penelope's.

Jordan set the rock down on the counter on her way to the living room, she saw her mother sitting next to her father so he wasn't being too mean today. Jordan took a seat across from her parents.

"How was school today Jordan?" Her mother asked.

"It was good, we learned about governmental saving plans." Jordan replied.

"Governmental saving plans?" Her father looked up at her. "What kind of plans?"

"Like food stamps and unemployment. It wasn't very interesting, but it's better than saying we learned about the tangents of a circle."

"Did you understand the math? They teach it poorly now a days." Her father said.

"After a while I figured out that it's not as hard as they say it is."

"Good." He looked around the end table for another beer and Jordan leaned over picking it up for him.

"Here." She handed it over to him. "Dad, can I go over to Emily's house this weekend?"

"I don't see why not, I just want to make sure your work around the house is done. And none of that bull shit jobs, I want it done perfectly."

"I already did it this week."

"Alright, then as long as you get your homework done too." He said drinking from his beer. "What are you girls planning on doing?"

"I don't really know, just movies I guess." She said and he nodded.

"Stay out of trouble." He said before she walked out. Jordan made the quick walk to Garcia's so they could go to Emily's.

"Hey Jordan!" Pen answered the door.

"Hey Pen." Jordan smiled.

"Your dad didn't have any issues?"

"No! I was impressed. On the other hand he wasn't drunk yet though."

"Yeah," Pen looked at Jordan again before hugging her. "He hasn't hit you lately right?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Good." Pen said before grabbing her bag. "Let's go to Emily's." She smiled and the two walked hand in hand to Emily's house. When they got there they walked in knowing no one was there to answer the door, they went right up to Emily's room, knocking on the door before walking in, as per habit since their friends had gotten together over the summer.

"Hey guys." JJ said laying down on Emily's bed as Emily was standing at the book shelf in the connecting room. "Just ignore Emily, she's been looking for a book for the last hour."

"Alright. What book?"

"The Grapes of Wrath."

"Oh you let me borrow that." Jordan said. "And I have it to return it." Jordan smiled and grabbed it from her bag, handing it to Emily. Emily grinned and put it back in it's place.

"See told you I would never put it in the wrong spot." Emily said looking at JJ.

"Yeah, just cause your ocd about your books, crazy." JJ huffed and then squealed when Emily launched herself onto her bed on top of JJ.

"Is that a sign for us to leave?" Pen asked smirking.

"No you know we are that bad." Emily grinned kissing JJ's nose.

"Right." Pen smiled sitting on the couch in Emily's room next to Jordan. "So do we have plans for tonight?"

"Only that we shall get fat on ice cream and watch horrible romance movies." JJ said flipping onto her stomach.

"That is a great plan." Jordan said grabbing the stack of movies already set aside. The girls all found their normal places around the room to watch the first movie.

"Hey Jordan, your dad doing alright?" Emily asked and Jordan nodded. They all had their own way of asking about her father's habits of drinking and hurting her but Jordan liked Emily's the most cause it was very discrete, no one knew it besides the four of them. JJ would wait till she was alone with Jordan, she knew JJ was the one who was most angry about it, JJ had stopped acknowledging her father when he was around, she'd just glare at him, it made Jordan laugh. Though all the girls cared and pulled together to keep her safe Jordan knew that they really couldn't do much to help her besides be there. They wouldn't leave her and she knew that.


	11. Funeral

a/n: Small warning I'm skipping around a bit as you know, so this is right around the end of their senior year, and there is a very small amount of sex in this chapter.

x-x-x

Emily stood front and center in the middle of the crowded room, everyone around her either in Army dress or high end dresses and suits. She scanned the crowd looking for people she knew before she sighed and started.

"Every thought you've ever had as a child was always free and fun loving. You never worried about war or money, or what was happing in your family. We unfortunately can't get back to that time again, no matter how hard we try. Just like we'll never be able to get Andrew Debus back. Andrew was a great guy, and I honestly don't know why he asked me to give this speech but it's what he wanted. Andrew was suppose to return from tour for a three week visit with his wife and newborn daughter, on his way to the launch site his platoon came under fire. Andrew will never see his daughter grow, he'll never watch his wife have more kids, and he'll never grow old with his wife now. Andrew was too young to die, and yet he was the biggest kid I ever knew. Every time I saw him even after his first tour he was smiling and cracking jokes, dirty jokes no less. He reminded me so much of being in 6th grade and not having a care in the world. So to Andrea his daughter, live life without a care in the world but be safe, and your daddy loved you very very much." Emily stepped off the stage, it wasn't her first time giving a speech in front of so many people but she still felt ill. She knew Andrew would be proud of her and thankful that not much was said about his solider life because it wasn't his whole life. Emily made her way to the hall and to the restrooms; she immediately lost the contents of her stomach. She rested her head against the stall wall and cried. Andrew being 8 years older than her was one of the diplomat's sons that she met as a young girl, and he loved her like a little sister so naturally she loved him like a brother. Emily pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed. She didn't even lighten up when someone walked in. when her door opened and JJ sat down next to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Emily." JJ kissed Emily's cheek. "No one should have to do that." Emily grabbed on to JJ's collar pulling her close she bawled.

"My mom didn't even come!" JJ felt her throat tighten up; she started rubbing small circles on Emily's back. "She loved him! Swooned over him! Wanted me to marry him."

"Emily…"

"I love you. I love you. I love you, don't you ever leave me. Please." Emily cried looking JJ in the eye.

"I wont."

"Thank you…for coming here."

"Nothing could've kept me away." Emily nodded and cried into JJ's shoulder. JJ held Emily close rubbing her back. Shocked didn't even fit what she was when Emily kissed her forcefully, but she fell right into it. After a minute or so Emily started kissing down a panting JJ's neck, she stopped and sucked at her pulse point.

"Emily…not here." JJ moaned and Emily quickly stood up, pulling JJ with her. Emily pulled her out to her car her mom sent her in and tapped the divider window signaling to go.

"Yes Ms. Prentiss."

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Emily yelled to the driver who apologized. Emily turned back to JJ and started kissing her again. JJ kissed her back pulling her closer till Emily was sitting in her lap. Emily braced herself with a hand on either side of JJ's head kissing her fiercely.

"Emily…" JJ cupped Emily's cheek looking at her softly. "I know you're hurting but dealing with it this way isn't going to help…" She kissed her just as softly as she previously looked at her. "I love you Emily Prentiss and tonight I'll let you do what you want but I promise that it won't happen like this each time." JJ wiped the tears away from Emily's face and kissed her again allowing Emily to take over once again. This time Emily wasn't nearly as fast or forceful, she took her time to admire her lover. Emily lowered JJ to lie across the full length of the back seat. She kissed down JJ's neck sucking lightly at her pulse point. Before she could leave a mark she moved down to her collarbone, she shifted to slide her thigh up between JJ's, making and keeping pressure on her center. JJ moaned starting to move against Emily's thigh, JJ took Emily's hand and moved it down her body o the top of her skirt. Emily gave a pitiful smile and started bunching the skirt up. She ran her fingers up JJ's legs barely brushing the skin. Emily kissed her lightly, running her hand all the way up her thigh when she was met with heat she stopped.

"Emily…" JJ looked up at Emily her eyes a few shades darker. Emily kissed her gently, moving her panties to the side she eased two fingers in to JJ. JJ gasped and rocked against her hand. Emily kissed JJ's neck working her fingers in and out slowly. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily who grabbed them and forced them over her head. Emily picked up pace and quickly added a third finger. Rotating to hit every spot she could with her bent knuckles Emily watched as she brought JJ up to the very tip of the edge. Smiling she flicked her thumb over JJ's clit and watched as she crashed over the edge. Emily fixed JJ's panties and skirt, staying cuddled up with JJ. When JJ calmed and came back to herself she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Baby," JJ held Emily as she cried. When the car rolled to a stop JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and helped her into the house. She took her upstairs to Emily's room and watched as Emily crashed on the bed. JJ grinned and pulled Emily's clothes off down to her underwear and then did the same, she curled up next to Emily and held her close.

"He was there for me when mom would leave, when I just needed someone to not be a friend or a parent, when I needed a mix of both." Emily said about an hour later, breaking the silence.

"I remember" JJ kissed her shoulder.

"Emily…" There was a knock at the door, it was Emily's mother.

"No." Emily whispered. "I don't want to deal with her tonight."

"Emily." The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. "Emily, I should've been there…We need to talk." Elizabeth walked over pulled Emily up out of her bed. Emily sighed and followed her mother out of her room, she looked back at JJ and mouthed she'd be back and she was sorry. Elizabeth led Emily downstairs and into her office. Emily walked over and sat down legs draped over the arms of the chair.

"Alright mom you have 10 minutes to rip into me as much as you want before I go back upstairs to JJ."

"Emily…" Elizabeth looked an almost naked Emily over, she knew JJ was making Emily stay fit but she never realized how fit. Emily's body looked like it was sculpted from marble, arms defined and abs even more so. Elizabeth couldn't see an once of fat on her child. "Emily if I've told you once I've told you a million times that child doesn't cross my threshold without my knowing about it! I don't care that I've known her since she was just born I do not want her in my house. You will not settle down with her instead of a man." She watched as Emily stood and leaned against her desk.

"What says I can't? I love her and she loves me."

"Your naïve Emily." Elizabeth sighed. "You'll go to Yale and won't have to worry about her anymore, she wont even think about you darling. Now this is the last time she will be in my house understood?"

"No. She's always been there, where were you when I had nightmares as a child? Where were you on my birthdays? Where was I on Christmas and Easter every year? Where was I every birthday I had? Where was I when I couldn't get a hold of you 9/11? Where were you compared to JJ?" Emily waited for a moment before going on. "Not here! I was at JJ's or Jordan's or Garcia's! You were half way around the world! JJ's mother held me as I cried because I couldn't find you when the pentagon was hit! I spent every Christmas and Easter that dad couldn't make it home at JJ's! Now tell me again about love mother."

"Emily you know I love you!"

"Where were you today when I watched as Andrew Debus was lowered into the ground? Here, alone in this fucking house. Mother you know nothing about love." Emily looked Elizabeth up and down just like Elizabeth had her when she was sitting. "Look at you it's 1 am and you're still in a work suit, in your own home." Emily picked up the picture of her when she was 10, in a dress standing between her mother and father, it was amazing how you can catch happy for a split second. "Children had no spot in your life and yet you still had me. Just another thing to add to the great Elizabeth Prentiss wall here put me in-between the picture of you shaking hands with the Queen of England and the one of you selling your soul to the devil." Emily threw the picture back down on the desk and marched back to her room.

JJ looked up when Emily slammed her door.

"You ok?" JJ asked concerned.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, lying next to JJ, she pulled her to her and sighed. "God I love you. Everything about you." Emily kissed JJ's neck.

"I love you too." JJ smiled kissing Emily's hands.


	12. Hockey again

"Jay it's in the bag, they'll win."

"Emily, its only the third period." JJ growled annoyed by Emily's constant talking.

"JJ, please!" Emily sat next to JJ, kissing her neck.

"No." Emily sighed getting up walking toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked sadly.

"I'm bored, I'd much rather be doing other things…like you!" Emily kept walking toward the kitchen. "So I'm going to be productive and get something to eat."

"Can you bring the chips in?" JJ asked still staring at the T.V. Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, she went grabbing the chips and threw them at JJ's head.

"Hey!" JJ yelled.

"It's just hockey." Emily laughed at JJ's face, she made her mad… "Shit!" Emily yelled and looked down at her shirt. "Does coke come out?"

"It should."

"Good. Otherwise your favorite shirt on me isn't your favorite anymore." Emily grinned taking her shirt off as she walked in front of the T.V. right past JJ. "Remember it's just hockey, you can always get the score some other way…this," Emily pointed up and down herself, "has a mind of its own, you can't get someone else to give you this score, and I won't share." JJ sighed and looked between Emily and the T.V. Emily smiled walking toward JJ's room.

"Dear god…Please don't let daddy know I left hockey for sex." JJ said looking up at the ceiling, she jumped over the back of the couch and ran after Emily. Emily stood in JJ's door frame when JJ tore around the corner and jumped in her arms kissing her.

"See…sex much better." Emily smiled against JJ's lips.

"Oh it better be." JJ nipped lightly at Emily's lower lip.

"When's dad going to be home?"

"Their all at the bar." JJ said kissing down Emily's neck. She nipped lightly at her pulse point.

"I have an idea." Emily smiled putting JJ's feet back on the ground; she took her hand and pulled her to the couch. She sat on the couch and pulled JJ down to straddle her lap. JJ smiled kissing Emily as Emily ran her hands up and under JJ's shirt.

"I think I like your idea." JJ said sucking lightly at her pulse point. Emily grinned pulling JJ's jersey off.

"That better not hit the floor." JJ growled staring down at Emily, who blinked.

"What do I do with it?"

"Table." JJ pointed and Emily tossed the jersey on the table watching as it slid across almost falling off the other side. Emily sighed when it stopped and kissed JJ, there really wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her.


End file.
